bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kroniki Mutrana
Kronika Mutrana to opowieść Makuty Mutrana, który pisząc ją, wspomina stare dzieje. Część 1 Ja, Makuta Mutran odpoczywam w swoim ulu w Karda Nui, wykuwając te zapiski i rozkoszując się widokiem Pijawek Cienia nabierających kształtu w gotujących się kadziach. Inwazja na rdzeń wszechświata przebiega pomyślnie, moje najnowsze twory szerzą ciemność i zepsucie, ogółem chce się żyć. Mój asystent Vican jest zajęty upychaniem nieudanego eksperymentu w skrzynce. Zazwyczaj, pozbywam się takich "wypadków" jak najszybciej... ale w tym przypadku, ta sycząca, gryząca i ekstremalnie toksyczna kreatura nada się na świetny prezent dla Chiroxa. Ach, Chirox... nie tak dawno temu, zaledwie sto tysiącleci, byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i pracowaliśmy nad tworzeniem nowych lepszych Rahi do pomocy Matoranom. Działo się to podczas panowania Makuty Miserixa, pierwszego przywódcy Bractwa. Forteca na Destralu została niedawno wzniesiona i zebrali się tam wszyscy Makuta. Naszą jedyną pracą w tym czasie było tworzenie Rahi. Pamiętam jeden dzień, gdy z Chiroxem staliśmy pochyleni nad stołem i próbowaliśmy wyciągnąć coś pożytecznego z jednego z eksperymentów Spiriaha. - Za dużo nóg - wymamrotał Chirox. - I te zęby... - Rozwalamy to i zaczynamy od nowa? - spytałem. - A może po prostu zamykamy w pokoju ze Spiriahem? W tej chwili wszedł Miserix. Przez dłuższy moment przyglądał się wijącej na stole rzeczy, po czym prychnął z obrzydzenia. Następnie spojrzał na nas. - Zaistniała... sytuacja. Mieszkańcy Xii żądają opłat za towary wyższych, niż większość Matorańskich miast może sobie pozwolić. Chcę, by jeden z was wyruszył tam z Makutą Icaraxem i jego pomocnikiem, Pridakiem, by wyjaśnić potrzebę współpracy. Gdy wyszedł, rzuciliśmy Rahi by rozstrzygnąć, kto miał iść. Niestety, miało dwie głowy mogące służyć za reszki, ale żadnych skrzydeł orła, dlatego podjęcie decyzji zajęło nam trochę czasu. Misja, oczywiście, była udana. Po dniach negocjacji, Icarax stracił cierpliwość. Później, gdy uprzątnięto gruzy, Xianie byli bardziej niż chętni do porozumienia. Praktycznie musieliśmy wytargać Pridaka z wyspy, tak zafascynował go jej potencjał. Byliśmy już blisko Destralu, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę, że zapomniałem swojego zwierzaka, mojej ulubionej świadomej skały. - Musiałem zostawić ją w centrum wyspy, gdy sprawdzaliśmy fabryki. Co gorsza... podczas podróży zawsze przy niej byłem, więc teraz może stać się... problematyczna. - Co z tego? - warknął Icarax. - To skała. - Cóż, prawda - odparłem. - No chyba, że zacznie zjadać Xian i urośnie do rozmiarów góry. Dokładnie, co może pójść nie tak? Żeglowaliśmy dalej, pozostawiając w tyle wyspę pełną fabryk, ciężko pracującą populację Xian i... bardzo, bardzo głodną skałę. Część 2 Ach, Pridak... nie minęło wiele czasu od naszej wyprawy na Xię, a on porzucił swoją służbę w Bractwie dla "większych celów". Zrozumiałem, że Makuta Miserix, miał oko na niego, przez łatwo przekupnego Takadoxa. Dlatego sformowanie się Ligi Sześciu Królestw było dla nas niewielkim zaskoczeniem. Co nie znaczy, że byliśmy zadowoleni. Och, Mata Nui, wcale. Jedyną rzeczą, którą powinno się wiedzieć, było, że na drabinie potęgi wszyscy znajdujemy się pod Wielkim Duchem, a Makuta nie przyjmują "rozkazów" od sześciu podrywających się władyków, którzy nie znają swojego miejsca w szeregu. Dobrze pamiętam jak siedziałem w chłodnej, ciemnej komnacie w jakiejś wieży Barraki, słuchając Pridaka i Kalmaha dyskutujących, jak zamierzają podzielić znany wszechświat na swoje terytoria. My, Makuta, mieliśmy kontynuować tworzenie Rahi i dostarczać im cokolwiek, co mogłoby im się przydać. Miserix słuchał tego z rosnącym niezadowoleniem, aż w końcu nie mógł wytrzymać. - Bezczelne komary - warknął. - Makuta służą tylko Mata Nui. Nie udostępniamy naszych tajemnic każdej istocie z silną ręką i legionami hołoty za plecami. Pridak pochylił się naprzód, uśmiechnięty. - Ta "hołota" jest przygotowana ruszyć na Destral, gdy tylko wydam rozkaz. Zanim wasi Toa i Rahkshi zbiorą oddziały, my będziemy już w waszej fortecy... w posiadaniu waszych drogocennych sekretów. Powinniście wbić sobie do głowy, podczas gdy wy służycie Mata Nui, nas wybrał do władania tym wszechświatem. - Zatem być może Wielki Duch nie jest tak mądry, jak kazano nam wierzyć - powiedział Icarax. Spojrzałem na Takadoxa. Członek Ligi i sprzedawca informacji w głębi serce nie opowiedział się za żadną ze stron. Być może dlatego wyglądał tak, jakby chciał wsiąknąć w podłogę. Pridak wstał, a za nim Kalmah i pozostali - Macie wybór, Makuta... współpraca albo podbój. Wierzę, że wybierzecie mądrze. - Co z miejscami, których nie ma na mapie? - zapytał Makuta Chirox. - Artakha... Metru Nui... nieznane lądy na południu... - Przeprowadzamy... negocjacje z Metru Nui - powiedział Kalmah. - A co do Artakhi, niech stary głupiec dalej krząta się wśród swoich tworów. A południowe ziemie nadają się tylko dla skalnych szczurów i Lohraków. - Czyli ta grupa pasuje tam idealnie - mruknąłem, a Kalmah zaszczycił mnie gniewnym spojrzeniem. - Spotkanie dobiegło końca - powiedział chłodno Pridak. - Oczekujemy świeżych bestii wojennych, jak żądaliśmy. Jeśli zdecydujecie się porzucić swoją pracę dla Wielkiego Ducha, będziecie panami własnego losu. Jeden po drugim, członkowie Ligi wyszli. Takadox rzucił Miserixowi zaniepokojone spojrzenie i zniknął. Po ich wyjściu, Miserix odwrócił się do swojego najbardziej zaufanego porucznika i powiedział coś (choć wówczas tego nie wiedzieliśmy), co przypieczętowało los Barraki: - Miecze łatwo wyciągnąć i błagają, by ich użyć... ale rzadko można odłożyć je z powrotem z taką samą łatwością. Barraki mogą sprawić problemy. Obserwuj ich. Część 3 Wojna się skończyła. Nie, żebym miał przyjemność obserwowania finałowej, wielkiej bitwy między Bractwem a powstającą Ligą Sześciu Królestw. Och, nie - to porucznik Miserixa zebrał dla siebie wszystkie zasługi i chwałę poprowadzenia ataku. Ja i inna Makuta, Gorast, otrzymaliśmy honor oczyszczenia fortecy Kalmaha. Nie muszę mówić, że nie ucieszyło mnie nowe zadanie. Jeśli byliście kiedyś na północno-zachodnich terytoriach Ligii, wiecie, że cuchną jak oddech Smoka Kanohi i są zaśmiecone szczątkami martwych Rahi. Oczywiście, to ostatnie to była moja wina - Kalmah nigdy nie okazywał właściwego szacunku Makuta, więc nigdy nie wysłałem mu Rahi, którego długość życia przekraczałaby trzy dni. Dodajcie do tego towarzystwo Gorast, ciepłej i przyjaznej jak przytulenie kolczastego węgorza lawowego. Nie powiedziała nic podczas podróży, poza żądaniami, bym ruszał się szybciej, co mi bardzo odpowiadało. Gorast jest świetną wojowniczką, ale gdy skończysz dyskutować o ćwiartowaniu, rzeziach, masakrach i dekapitacjach, nie ma zbyt wiele do powiedzenia. "Forteca" Kalmaha ledwo zasługiwała na to miano. Wieści o kapitulacji Ligii rozeszły się szybko, a resztki armii Kalmaha złupiły i opuściły to miejsce. Uciekły, zanim przybyliśmy, więc wszystko, co znaleźliśmy, to kupa gruzów i skał. Krótkie poszukiwania nie ujawniły żadnych śladów broni, map, ekwipunku ani niczego przydatnego. Po chwili Gorast zauważyła kilku maruderów i zapolowała na nich. Ja starałem się oczyścić nieco gruzowisko, by móc usiąść. Wtedy właśnie zobaczyłem ślady. Przyglądając się im, odkryłem, że niektóre z moich dzieł - bestie Rahi, które nazwałem Szperaczami Kolczastymi - stawiło czoła przeciwnościom i przetrwało. Co więcej, Kalmah odkrył coś bardzo interesującego. Kiedy zebrało się dostatecznie dużo szperaczy, zaczynały tworzyć tunele we wszystkich kierunkach. Na pierwszy rzut oka, wydawały się zwyczajne - dwa długie, zakrzywione, biegnące na północ i południe oraz mniejsze pomiędzy nimi - ten sam wzór, powtarzający się wciąż i wciąż. Ale Kalmah zdał sobie sprawę, że wcale nie były przypadkowe, co mógł zauważyć każdy głupi. Nie... - szperacze tworzyły mapę. Ale... mapę czego? To pytanie do dziś mnie prześladuje. Kształt tuneli nie przypominał mi żadnej krainy, jaką znałem. Raz nawet spróbowałem wykorzystać uwięzionego Toa z Maską Tłumaczenia do porozumienia się z Rahi, ale nic to nie dało. Wyglądało na to, że szperacze nie wiedzą, po co kopią te tunele, wiedzą tylko, że muszą to robić. Wtedy i nadal myślę, że to musi coś znaczyć... być może coś straszliwego. Ale nawet Bractwo nie potrafiło rozwiązać tej tajemnicy.. i mimo, że Makuta nie powinien się przyznawać do odczuwania strachu, wspomnienie tych znaków do dziś nawiedza mnie w snach. Część 4 Nie ma nic bardziej... zabawnego... niż wojujący Matoranie. Oto oni, ze swymi pozbawionymi mocy Maskami i małym orężem, starający się wyglądać groźnie podczas marszu ku bitwie. Boki zrywać. Oczywiście, Makuta Miserix nie uważał tej sytuacji za zbyt zabawną. Zaledwie 500 lat po upadku Ligii Sześciu Królestw, Matoranie z Metru Nui wszczęli wojnę między sobą. Zaczęło się od zwykłej dyskusji o granice i handel między Ta-Metru oraz Po-Metru. Konflikt wzmógł się, gdy Po-Matoranie zatopili barki handlowe, a Ta-Matoranie zniszczyli Po-Matorański skład stopionego protodermis. Onu-Metru stanęło po stronie Matoran Ognia, Le-Metru po stronie ich przeciwników. Ko-Matoranie próbowali interweniować i zostali odrzuceni, co wciągnęło ich w konflikt, do obozu Po-Matoran. Efekty Ga-Matoranek by zachować neutralność zawiodły i w końcu sprzymierzyły się z ogniem i ziemią. kłótnie na argumenty przerodziły się w zawzięte bitwy. Całe dzielnice zostały ciężko uszkodzone lub zniszczone. Bez stacjonujących tam Toa i z nieefektywnymi Turaga, zdawało się, że nic nie mogło powstrzymać destrukcji. Mnie to pasowało, gdyż wykorzystywałem ten chaos jako szansę na wpuszczenie do miasta moich Rahi i przetestowanie ich niszczycielskiego potencjału. Miserix rozkazał swojemu porucznikowi wkroczyć i powstrzymać wojnę. W tym czasie, ten Makuta już planował obalić Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui, więc bez wątpienia widział w tym okazję do pokazania, jak Bractwo potrafi zaprowadzać porządek. Niestety, jego plan polegał na zamknięciu większości żołnierzy obu armii w Archiwach i uwolnieniu "eksponatów". Nie muszę mówić, że spowodowało to mnóstwo bałaganu, który trzeba było posprzątać. I zdarzenie to nie wzbudziło w sercach Matoran wielkiej miłości wobec Bractwa, ale na pewno zaczęli się bardziej pilnować. Co się stało z przywódcami konfliktów, nie wiemy. Prawdopodobnie gdzieś zniknęli, tak jak Barraki, a ich położenie znają nieliczni. Ale od tego czasu, Miserix uznał, że każdy z nas musi zostać przypisany konkretnemu regionowi, by go strzec. Jego porucznikowi przypadła nagroda w postaci Metru Nui, podczas gdy ja zająłem się centrum Matorańskiego Kontynentu (Nie żebym zwracał wiele uwagi, co tam się działo, byłem zbyt zajęty eksperymentami. Naprawdę, kogo obchodzi los kilku Matoran tu czy tam? I tak zawsze pojawiają się nowi). Oczywiście, nie wszystko, co zrelacjonowałem, zobaczyłem na własne oczy. Nie, gdy wojna trwała, ja otrzymałem od Miserixa nowe zadanie. Podczas gdy trwała Masakra w Archiwach, byłem daleko na południu, zmierzając na spotkanie z legendą... legendą zwaną Tren Krom. Część 5 Kiedy byś nie podróżował przez nasz wielki wszechświat, bardzo prawdopodobne jest, że wpadniesz na kogoś, kto powie ci, że Tren Krom to tylko mit... starożytna legenda, nic bardziej rzeczywistego od Irnakka lub innych wymysłów wyobraźni. Położenie stopy na jego wyspie nie ściągnie na ciebie straszliwych konsekwencji, mówią, to tylko miły spacer po skalistej plaży. Istotom tym, oczywiście, mawiam: "Jak wyobrażałeś sobie swój nagrobek? Chciałbym od razu zabrać się do pracy." Albowiem faktem znanym niewielu jest, że Tren Krom to wcale nie mit. Jest starszy od samych gwiazd, powstał w czsach, gdy nie było Mata Nui ani Makuta, tylko niekończąca się ciemność spowijała wszystko. Podróżował przez wszechświat w ferworze swoich narodzin i nawet cienie się go lękały. Spotkać Tren Krom, to jak ubiegać się o obłęd lub gorzej... więc, naturalnie, Bractwo wysłało mnie. Powód spotkania był oczywisty: Bractwo nie mogło pozwolić istocie o takiej mocy żyć w naszym wszechświecie bez nadzoru. Musieliśmy poznać jego zamiary i odkryć, czy miał stać się zagrożeniem dla strzeżonych przez nas krain. Dlatego podążyłem śladem na wpół zapomnianych opowieści szaleńców, aż dotarłem na wybrzeża wyspy, która od tysiącleci nie powitała żadnego gościa. W interesie stworzenia kompletnej kroniki, powinienem opisać wszystkie szczegóły mojego pobytu na wyspie. W interesie utrzymania czytających przy zdrowych zmysłach, nie zrobię tego. Nawet teraz, gdy spoglądam wstecz, pamiętam tylko szkarłatną masę, twarz, która tak naprawdę nie była twarzą, macki pokryte małymi, ostrymi haczykami, oczy, które były ledwo czymś więcej niż otworami w galaretowatej czaszce, a głos... Och, to był głos, przy którym Makuta Teridax brzmiał słodko i niewinnie. Oczekiwałem, że zginę. Gdy umysł Tren Kroma mnie dotknął i odkryłem, czym naprawdę był, niemal sam chciałem umrzeć... lepsze to niż życie z tym wspomnieniem. Ale on zobaczył w moich myślach coś, co musiało go zaintrygować... trudno mi sobie wyobrazić, co takiego, skoro on był tak obcą formą życia. Zamiast zmiażdżyć mnie w swoim uścisku, Tren Krom przeczesał moją świadomość, jak Kret Archiwalny szukający pożywienia. To było niesamowite... to było przerażające... to było spojrzenie w umysł tak bardzo ponad moim, jak mój własny był ponad umysłem lotnika ognistego... czułem jak moje myśli zmieniały się w gniazdo węży, syczących i ślizgających się i zostawiających za sobą śluz. Wtedy wszystko zalała ciemność. Gdy znowu się obudziłem, leżałem na opuszczonej plaży. Nie było żadnego znaku Tren Kroma ani nawet jaskini, w której go spotkałem. Zacząłem myśleć, że to wszystko to był senny koszmar, jakaś sztuczka moich towarzyszy Makuta... i wtedy zrozumiałem, że nie mogło tak być. Ponieważ zrozumiałem... zrozumiałem, jak działał wszechświat, oraz, na ile mój umysł mógł to ogarnąć, dlaczego działał. I odkryłem jeszcze jedno - że szalone sny Makuty Teridaxa o obaleniu Wielkiego Ducha nie były czystą fantazją. To było możliwe, mogło się udać. Wiedza, którą posiadłem, stała się amunicją do broni, której miał pewnego dnia użyć Teridax, broni która miała dać nam wszechświat. Część 6 Dobrze pamiętam dzień, w którym Makuta Teridax po raz pierwszy ujawnił swój Plan. Dopiero co wróciłem z informacjami z wyspy Tren Kroma, których on wysłuchał bez komentarza. Wówczas zrobił coś, czego żaden Makuta poza Miserixem nigdy nie zrobił. Zażądał Zebrania. Technicznie rzecz biorąc, każdy Makuta mógł zwołać wszystkich członków Bractwa na Destralu, ale nikt nigdy poza przywódcą Bractwa tego nie zrobił. Co gorsza, Teridax nawet nie zadręczał ię poproszeniem Miserixa o zgodę. Ci dwaj od początku byli na kursie kolizyjnym. Teridax przedstawił swój pomysł krótko i czytelnie: mieliśmy uderzyć na Wielkiego Ducha i przejąć władzę nad wszechświatem. Niektórzy, jak Gorast czy Bitil, od razu stawili się po jego stronie. Vamprah i Krika, z powodów tylko sobie znanych, milczeli. Garstka pozostałych zgłosiła sprzeciw. Wydawało się, że Teridax wysłuchał ich z uwagą, ale mogę stwierdzić, że tak naprawdę po prostu ich zapamiętywał, by później się nimi zająć. Miserix, oczywiście, dostrzegł samą prawdę - otwartą próbę przejęcia władzy w Bractwie. W odpowiedzi wstał znad szczytu stołu, wystrzelił kulę mrocznej energii z rękawicy o posłał Teridaxa przez przeciwległą ścianę. Zacząłem się podnosić, by pomóc mu wstać, ale spojrzenie Miserixa mnie zmroziło. - Zdrada - powiedział Miserix. - Gorzej, niż zdrada. Głupota. Sukces twojego planu może poskutkować śmiercią samego wszechświata. - To ryzyko - odparł Teridax, strzepując pył z pancerza. - które jestem gotów podjąć. - A jak zaatakujesz Wielkiego Ducha? - zadrwił Miserix. - Swoją mroczną ręką? Oddziałem Rahkshi? Jesteś insektem w oczach Mata Nui... i w moich. Gdybym mógł schować się pod stół oraz zachować swoją dumę Makuty, zrobiłbym to. Teridax skoczył przez komnatę i chwycił Miserixa za gardło. Uderzył nim o jedną ścianę, potem o drugą, wreszcie cisnął nim o podłogę. Zanim Miserix mógł zareagować, Teridax przyłożył swoje berło do jego gardła. - Jesteś reliktem - warknął Teridax. - Ten świat należy do silnych, a ty stałeś się słaby. Miserix chwycił berło i posłał przez nie błyskawicę, która odwróciła Teridaxa. - Bezczelny robak! - krzyknął, wstając. - Poprowadziłbyś Bractwo do zniszczenia i hańby! - Poprowadziłbym je... do dominacji - odparł pretendent. - Dominacji, która nam się należy. - odwrócił się do reszty zgromadzonych Makuta. - Pozostawiam wam wybór... za kim chcecie podążać. Gorast i Bitil momentalnie ruszyli ku niemu. Za nimi Vamprah, Chirox, Antroz i Spiriah. Wahałem się przez chwilę, ale nie mógł mi umknąć fakt, że jako jedyny wiedziałem, że Plan może się udać. Więc dołączyłem do Teridaxa. Zrobili to też kolejni, jako ostatni stanęli po naszej stronie Krika i Icarax. Tylko niewielu Makuta pozostała przy Miserixie. Widząc, że mamy przewagę liczebną, przeszli na naszą stronę, choć niechętnie. Przywódca został sam. - Obejmuję władzę nad Bractwem poprzez wolę Zebrania - powiedział Teridax. - Plan zostanie wykonany. A swoją pierwszą decyzją... skazuję ciebie, Miserixie, na śmierć. Krika, Spiriah, wykonacie moją wolę. Miserix, oszołomiony i wściekły, spojrzał na zgromadzonych Makuta z pogardą. - Jesteście samobójczymi głupcami, zadzieracie z porządkiem całego wszechświata. A ten... ten maniak poprowadzi was wprost ku waszej śmierci! Były przywódca spojrzał hardo w czerwone oczy nowego. - To nie koniec, Teridax. Zabij mnie, rozsyp moje szczątki stąd do Metru Nui... ale któregoś dnia zostanę pomszczony. Teridax zdążył już stracić zainteresowanie. Razem ze mną i Chiroxem dyskutował, jak najlepiej zaatakować Wielkiego Ducha. Krika i Spiriah zadziałali szybko, znając zamiłowanie Miserixa do przemiany w nadzwyczaj niemiłe gadzie kreatury. Wywlekli go z komnaty. Nigdy go więcej nie zobaczyłem. To, oczywiście, nie koniec opowieści. W ciągu następnego roku, Gorast i Icarax wytropili i zabili wszystkich Makuta, którzy stanęli po stronie Miserixa. Teridax kazał przybić ich maski do ściany w Komnacie Zebrań jako ostrzeżenie dla innych, którzy mogli rozważać rebelię. Jedyne, co mnie zastanawiało, to to, że brakowało jednej Kanohi... noszonej przez Miserixa. Ciekawe, co Krika z nią zrobił? Część 7 Bitil zauważył to jako pierwszy. Obaj przebywaliśmy wtedy na Destralu, układając plany by wesprzeć działania Teridaxa przeciw Mata Nui. Jak sobie przypominam, dyskutowaliśmy o tym, jak nieszczęśliwie się złożyło, że tak dużo zależało od Makuty Kojola, który nadzorował region Artakhi. Kojol był typem skrytym, nigdy nie dzielił się swoją wiedzą z innymi, nawet miejscem położenia samej Artakhi. Jego specjalnością były latające i morskie Rahi, strzegące jego regionu przed każdym intruzem, nawet nami. Ale muszę trzymać się tematu. Bitil dowodził swojej racji tak, jak zazwyczaj, rzucając bronią w ścianę. Ruszył podnieść swój topór i odkrył, że nie mógł już poruszyć swoją zbroją, jakby wszystkie jego mięśnie zmieniły się w wodę. Moje rozbawienie jego paniką zniknęło, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę, że ze mną stało się to samo. Chirox oderwał kawałek pancerza Kojola, tylko by odkryć ciemnozieloną mgłę unoszącą się wewnątrz skorupy. Zaniepokojony, Chirox pobrał próbkę, po czym tymczasowo zasklepił zbroję. Po rozległych testach, powrócił do nas z wynikami. - To - zaczął, trzymając pojemnik z mgłą. - co zostało z naszych ciał. Ewoluowaliśmy z mięśni i tkanek do czystej energii. Nie musimy już jeść lub oddychać, ani obawiać się bólu nadchodzącego z zaawansowanym wiekiem. - Ale to nie wszystko - kontynuował. - Jeśli energia Makuty zniknie, jego świadomość również przeminie i on sam zginie. Więc najważniejszym jest, by chronić się przed uszkodzeniami zbroi, które mogłyby pozwolić naszej esencji na ucieczkę. Jak się z tym czułem, możecie się zastanawiać. Zaintrygowany... urażony, że Chirox odkrył, co się dzieje, przede mną... i niepewny, co to znaczyło dla przyszłości nas - Makuta. Bylibyśmy potężniejsi, nie musząc martwić się o uszkodzenia organów i mięśnie? Czy strach o zniszczenie zbroi i ulotnienia się naszej energii zrobiłby nas zbyt ostrożnymi? Teridax nie marnował czasu na zamartwianie się. Nakazał sprowadzonym na Destral "duchom Nynrah" zmodyfikować nasze pancerze na korzyść naszych nowych "ciał". Dodali oni dodatkową warstwę protostali, jako że wewnątrz zbroi było po prostu więcej miejsca. Niespodziewana korzyść naszej nowej egzystencji została odkryta w dość nieprzyjemny sposób (przynajmniej dla mnie). Spacerując po fortecy, natknąłem się na samotnego Exo-Toa. Gdy spróbowałem go ominąć, robot podniósł mnie i rzucił na całą długość korytarza, cały czas znajomo się śmiejąc. - Chirox? - spytałem, wstając, ponieważ to jego śmiech usłyszałem. - Nasze nowe formy - nadeszła odpowiedź. - Z nimi, możemy przejmować ciała robotów, być może również ciała żywych, nie wiem. Pomyśl o tym! Doskonałe przebranie! - O, tak - odparłem. - Po raz kolejny, znalazłeś lepszy sposób, by się ukrywać. Odpowiedział wystrzeleniem pocisku ze swojej zbroi, ale nie dość szybko. Dopadłem go i wyrwałem ramię robota. Uśmiechnąłem się, widząc energię Chiroxa wylatującą z dziury. Uśmiechnąłem się jeszcze szerzej, gdy usłyszałem w umyśle jego przekleństwa, podczas gdy on przenosił swoją energię do jego pustego ciała Makuta w innej komnacie. Przyznam, że pomysł zniszczenia ciała, zanim mógł go dosięgnąć, przyszedł mi do głowy. Powstrzymałem się z powodu litości, dobroci lub jakiegoś poczucia przyjaźni z bratem Makutą? Nie, nie, wręcz przeciwnie. Po prostu wiedziałem, jak długo Chirox męczył się, by stworzyć latającego węża z wystarczającą ilością zewnętrznego śluzu, umożliwiającego przeciskanie się przez niewielkie szczeliny, ale nie pozostawiającego za sobą żadnego oślizgłego śladu. I gdy tylko Chirox wróciłby do swojego ciała, miałem zamiar rozkoszować się podczas przedstawienia mu mojego Lohraka, skrzydeł, śluzu i całej reszty... Część 8 Dobrze pamiętam pierwszy raz, gdy zobaczyłem Kanohi Avohkii, Maskę Światła. Naprawdę, w tym wszechświecie nigdy nie powstała bardziej nikczemna i obrzydliwa rzecz. Oto ona, w rękach Teridaxa, nie zrobiła nam tej przyjemności i nawet nienoszona świeciła na złoto. Zamknięto w niej jedyną moc, której my, Makuta, baliśmy się. Skrywała również niewypowiedzianą obietnię czegoś o wiele gorszego - pojawienia się pewnego dnia prawdziwego Toa Światła. Szepty i plotki dotarły na Destral, że taka maska powstała na Artakhce. Oczywiście, Makuta Kojol, jak na idiotę przystało, nie dowiedział się tego bezpośrednio. Ale był bardziej niż gotowy poprowadzić na wyspę armadę i przejąć maskę. Teridax chciał subtelnej operacji, maksymalnie kilka Rahkshi i tyle. Kojol, ku swej zgubie, zignorował to. Zebrał siły uderzeniowe Visoraków, Rahkshi i nawet kilka Exo-Toa, z zamiarem zmiażdżenia całego oporu Artakhi jednym druzgoczącym ataiem. Nie do końca mu się udało. Pierwszą rzeczą, na ktorą wpadły Visoraki po lądowaniu na plaży, były dwa masywne węże - zdawało się, że były zrobione z kryształu. Visoraki, pewnie siebie, jak zawsze, sądziły, że szybko poradzą sobie z tak dużymi Rahi. Zamiast tego, promienie słońca skupione przez ciała węży momentalnie unicestwiły całą pierwszą falę sił Kojola. Kojol wycofał swoje okręty i spróbował innego sposobu. Na szczęście, Rahkshi są dobre we wspinaniu się i udało im się zdobyć przyczółek na bardziej zdradzieckim terenie. Podczas gdy Matoranie z wyspy byli małym zagrożeniem, pułapki władcy wyspy - również Artakhi - mocno przerzedziły szeregi Rahkshi. Jednak stwory kupiły wystarczająco dużo czasu na lądowanie Exo-Toa i po dodaniu ich siły ognia, wyspa upadła. Kojol mógł - powinien był - zabrać z fortecy wszystko, co wartościowe. Ale tak długo zajęło mu dotarcie na brzeg, odnalezienie Avohkii (jako, że forteca była pełna pułapek) i później twierdził, że gdy chciał odejść, rozpętała się zamieć śnieżna. Co gorsza, miał nigdy w ogóle nie postawić stopy na wyspie - to miał byś sekretny najazd, którego nie dałoby się powiązać z Bractwem. (Prawda, Visoraki i Rahkshi należały do nas, ale bez obecności tam jakiegoś Makuty, nadal moglibyśmy się wypierać). Kojol powrócił na Destral po swoim "triumfie" i pomimo nie posłuchania rozkazów, Teridax wynagrodził go za zdobycie maski. Toa Hagah, którzy nam służyli, nie dali po sobie poznać, że wiedzieli cokolwiek o ataku, więc nasze plany nadal były bezpieczne. Koniec, zdawało się, opowieści. Wtedy zaczęły się dziać dziwne rzeczy. Dwa oddziały Rahkshi wysłane w odległy rejon południowego kontynentu przepadły jak kamień w wodę. Gdy je znalazłem, z ich pancerzy zostały resztki, a z Kraata ciemne plamy. Niespodziewany przypadek sprawił, że były to te same Rahkshi, które najechały Artakhę. Następne były Exo-Toa. W środku nocy, zniknęły ze swoich stanowisk. Do dziś dzień, nie mamy pojęcia, co się z nimi stało. Wtedy, zacząłem podejrzewać, że Artakha lub ktoś mu bliski mści się za nasz najazd. To by znaczyło, że Kojol byłby następny. Teridax musiał zostać poinformowany natychmiast... Więc, naturalnie, nie zrobiłem nic. Dlaczego? Bo Kojol był pozerskim, aroganckim, wstrętnym błaznem. Jeśli ktoś chciał mi oszczędzić fatygi zabicia go pewnego dnia, niech tak będzie. Och, to wyglądało jak wypadek, oczywiście. Odwiedził mieszkańców Xii, pokazując im nowy pożerający pancerze wirus, którego według jego planów mieli zaimplementować do broni. Albo wirus był lepszy, niż myślał jego twórca, albo ktoś zaingerował, ponieważ gdy uciekł, okazało się, że zasmakowała mu protostal. Zbroja Kojola została pożarta w ciągu kilku sekund. Cóż, wypadki się zdarzają. Oczywiście, to nie wyjaśniało, jak energia Makuty skończyła w rozgrzanym piecu Vortixx, gdzie została całkowicie zniszczona. Wirus zginął niemal natychmiast po zakończeniu pracy i nigdy nie zobaczyliśmy czegoś podobnego. Vortixx twierdzili, że są niewinni, ale Teridax i tak rozkazał zburzyć część wyspy, jako przypomnienie dla mieszkańców, by byli ostrożniejsi w przyszłości. Dopiero później zrozumiałem, jakim byłem głupcem. Kojol był jedynym, kto znał położenie wyspy Artakhi i powinienem był go zmusić do podzielenia się tą wiedzą, zanim zginął. Gdy Bractwo spróbowało odszukać innych, mogących znać lokalizację wyspy, okazało się, że wszyscy zginęli w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Artakha - jeśli to on - był bardzo dokładny. Mimo wszystko, nie utrzymaliśmy długo Maski Światła. Oddział Toa Hagah Teridaxa naprawdę ośmielił się napaść na Fortecę Destralu i skraść maskę! Zapłacili za to - muszę pamiętać, by napisać kiedyś o paskudnym poczuciu humoru Roodaki - ale uciekli z maską. Gdy to się stało - gdy wiedzieliśmy, że istnieli Toa, którzy odkryli nasz nowy cel w życiu - Plan musiał natychmiastowo ruszyć naprzód. Nadszedł czas, by obalić Wielkiego Ducha i rozpocząć nasz marsz ku władzy. Część 9 Być może czytający te kroniki słyszeli stare powiedzenie: "Gdy nie ma Teridaxa, Rahi harcują." Nasz lider spędzał większość swojego czasu poza Destralem, szczególnie po rebelii Toa Hagah. My zajmowaliśmy się własnymi sprawami, zwłaszcza gdy odwiedzaliśmy wyspę. Na przykład, wkrótce po tym, gdy Teridax udał się do Metru Nui, by wprowadzić w życie kolejną część planu, odwiedził mnie Chirox. Trzymał martwego przedstawiciela mojej nowej rasy Rahi, Lohraka. Wcale nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego, co nie było niczym nowym. - Lohrak! Lohrak??? - wściekał się Chirox. - Stworzyłem Lohraka tysiące lat temu i nie był tym... tym... skrzydlatym marnotrawstwem protodermis! Jak śmiesz używać tego samego imienia i podmieniać moje dzieło! - Najlepiej zapomnieć o twoich dziełach - odparłem. - Jak zwykle, twoje Rahi wyglądają bardziej jak maczuga, aniżeli sztylet. Ja, z drugiej strony, wkładam więcej subtelności w swoją pracę i swe okazy. To tak jakbym je podpisywał. - Podpisywał? - wypluł Chirox. - Ty nawet nie potrafisz przeliterować własnego imienia, a co dopiero się nim podpisać! Miałem zamiar odpowiedzieć mu doskonałą zniewagą, gdy światem wstrząsnęło. Upadliśmy na ziemię, a gwałtowne trzęsienie ziemi uderzył w Destral. Ściany twierdzy popękały, sufit się zawalił i musiałem zmienić kształt swoich rąk, by stworzyć pazury, którymi wkopałem się w posadzkę i mocno trzymałem. Wstrząsy trwały kilka sekund lub być może wieczność, zależy od waszego punktu widzenia. Gdy się skończyły, wstałem. Forteca Destralu była w ruinach. Niektórzy z naszych więźniów zginęli, inni zostali ranni. Przynajmniej jeden z Makuta miał uszkodzoną zbroję w takim stopniu, że jego energia unosiła się swobodnie w powietrzu (na szczęście, udało nam się umieścić go w ciele Exo-Toa, do czasu naprawienia jego pancerze). Większość istot przyjęła to wydarzenie z rozpaczą, nawet z paniką - nie miałem wątpliwości, że większość tych kwilących Matoran we wszechświecie tak właśnie zrobiła. Ale nie Chirox i ja, gdyż wiedzieliśmy, co oznaczały wstrząsy. Były znakiem, że Plan zadziałał - Mata Nui upadł po ataku Bractwa! Teraz, gdyby wszystko gładko poszło, Teridax przejąłby całkowitą kontrolę nad miastem Metru Nui i bylibyśmy blisko władzy, której tak bardzo pragnęliśmy. Niestety, pomimo naszych wielkich planów... dni, które nastąpiły po upadku Wielkiego Ducha, okazały się być kompletną katastrofą: * Nasz wspaniały przywódca został pokonany przez sześcioro nowicjuszy Toa i Turagę. * Matoranie z Metru Nui, tak wywyższani, zostali zabrani poza wszechświat przez tych samych Toa, pozostawiając miasto legend opustoszałe. * Sidorak zginął, a nasze legiony Visoraków rozproszyły się na wietrze. * Pochopne działania Teridaxa doprowadziły do śmierci dwóch Mrocznych Łowców i wywołały wojnę z tą organizacją, która trwa do dziś. * Maska Czasu - bezcenny skarb - skończyła w rękach Toa, razem z obietnicą od Teridaxa o zostawieniu Matoran w spokoju na cały rok! Mniej więcej w tym czasie Icarax zaczął mocno narzekać na przywództwo Teridaxa. Zaproponował własny plan: zdobycie Metru Nui, z Matoranami lub bez i stamtąd rozpoczęcie najazdu, który sprawiłby, że Barraki wyglądaliby, jak banda rozdrażnionych piaskowych żab. Zgnieść wszystkie lądy pod naszym butem, splądrować komnaty Nynrah i Artakhi (gdyby udało nam się ponownie ją odnaleźć) i wyzwać Toa, by spróbowali oderwać nas od władzy. Icarax naprawdę był szalenie odważny, albowiem spróbował zrealizować swoje pomysły bez zgody reszty Bractwa. Opuścił przypisaną mu krainę Karzahni i ruszył na południe z małą armią krabów Manas. Podbił kilka niewielkich osad, nim na jego drodze stanął Teridax. Starcie było epickie. Icarax był lepszym wojownikiem, ale Teridax był sprytniejszy. Pozwolił Icaraxowi uderzać się przez godziny, aż energia buntownika niemal się wyczerpała. Wtedy przywódca użył najmniejszej części swojej woli i obrócił Manasy przeciwko Icaraxowi. Gdy Makuta został otoczony, Teridax użył każdej swojej mocy by pokonać... nie, zniszczyć... nie, być może "upokorzyć" lepiej pasuje... Icaraxa. Co zaskakujące, po walce pozwolił mu żyć. - Twoje zdolności wciąż są dla mnie bardzo przydatne, więc nie zabiję cię... dzisiaj - przemówił Teridax. - Ale któregoś dnia - może za rok, może 1000 lat, a może 100 000 lat - mogę się tobą zmęczyć, Icaraxie. Możesz przestać mnie bawić swoją postawą i pożądaniem walki. Tego dnia twój pancerz stanie się posiłkiem metalożernych padlinożerców, a twoją esencję uniesie wiatr. Mimo, że Icarax później to zlekceważył - twierdząc, że Teridax był "zbyt przerażony", by go zabić - wiedziałem, że nigdy nie zapomniał tej bitwy. Do dzisiaj pozostaje zagrożeniem dla Planu i Teridaxa - spodziewać się po nim czegoś innego, byłoby jak spodziewać się po Zivonie, że położy głowę na twoich kolanach i zamruczy. Teridax nie pozostał na Destralu by nadzorować naprawy fortecy. Powrócił do swojej kryjówki w Mangaii, przygotowując się na przepowiedziane nadejście Toa Mata, kluczy do wszystkich naszych planów, nadziei i snów o podboju. Część 10 Jak szybko może minąć 1000 lat, gdy jest się zajętym prześciganiem osiągnięć Chiroxa. Gdy Teridax dręczył Matoran z Mata Nui niczym Muaka kamiennego szczura, ja tworzyłem cudowne okazy. Prawda, niektóre z nich nie żyły za długo... i tak, jeden zginął dość wybuchową śmiercią... ale mam też swoje sukcesy. Pijawki cienia, dla przykładu - zmutowane kraata, które są w stanie wyssać światło z każdej żywej istoty. Któż może tego nie kochać? Naturalnie, potrzebowałem obiektu testów. Udałem się do wioski w moim rejonie w poszukiwaniu Matoranina wystarczająco odważnego/zdesperowanego/głupiego by zgłosić się dobrowolnie (mogłem wziąć jakiegoś siłą, ale po 100 000 lat te wszystkie krzyki i błagania robią się męczące). Miałem szczęście znaleźć osadnika imieniem Vican, który pałał chęcią życia pełnego przygód. W zamian za utratę swojego światła, otrzymał życie pełne cieni i honor bycia moim asystentem... w moim mniemaniu była to więcej, niż uczciwa wymiana. Niedługo potem zaznajomiłem go z cudownościami Destralu, gdy miało miejsce fascynujące wydarzenie. Matoranin wleciał do mojego laboratorium i wylądował na przeciwległej ścianie. Nosił szkarłatną zbroję, ale było oczywiste, że był kolejnym obdarowanym przez Pijawki Cienia. Za nim wkroczyła Gorast, w jej naturalnym stadium gniewu/psychozy. Sterta metalu na podłodze miała na imię Vultraz, jak się okazało. Służył on Gorast już przez jakiś czas przed przemianą. Podczas jednej z misji zwiadowczych odkrył wejście do legendarnego Karda Nui, rdzenia wszechświata. To były dobre wieści. Złe brzmiały tak, że postanowił zachować tę wiedzę dla siebie, najwyraźniej myśląc, że mógł coś na tym zyskać. I zyskał, jeśli zaliczyć do tego brutalne pobicie przez Gorast. Gdy wyciągnęła informacje, Gorast poinformowała Teridaxa (który akurat był zajęty, zażywając długiej kąpieli pod Voya Nui). Jego reakcja była łatwa do przewidzenia: mieliśmy udać się do Karda Nui natychmiast, przejąć je i poradzić sobie z wszystkimi Matoraninami Światła mogącymi nam zagrozić. Nie miał wątpliwości, że pewnego dnia pojawią się tam Toa Nuva... i gdyby to zrobili, jego życzenie było proste. Ixarax, oczywiście, pomimo tego, że jego żądania graniczyły z szaleństwem (o ile nie ze zdradą Bractwa) odmówił wzięcia udziału w misji. Po jakimś czasie, Antroz odpuścił sobie próby przekonania go. - Wezwiemy go, gdy będzie trzeba kogoś złamać - powiedział przywódca naszej drużyny. - W innym razie, poradzę sobie bez jego towarzystwa. Karda Nui - jak opisać jego chwałę, jego cudowność, jego czyste piękno? Jak wyrazić uczucie towarzyszące pierwszemu widokowi? To niełatwe, ale spróbuję. To duża dziura. Z bagnem. Przynajmniej, była tam rozrywka z polowaniem na Matoran, co ucieszyło Vampraha. Gorast, Bitil i Krika udali się niżej, na bagna, by przygotować się na wypadek pojawienia się tam Toa i od tego czasu ich nie widziałem. Jestem pewien, że wszystko z nimi w porządku - oczywiście, jeśli nie byli na tyle głupi, by wejść do tej paskudnej, niebezpiecznej już na pierwszy rzut oka, wody. A co do mnie, wróciłem do tworzenia pijawek cienia w moim nowym ulu. Wątpię, czy Toa Nuva kiedykolwiek nadejdą - jaka zdrowa na umyśle istota ośmieliłaby się wyzwać siedmioro Makuta? Jeśli jednak to zrobią, sytuacja stanie się bardzo... interesująca. Teridax powiedział nam, że musimy się ograniczać - proszenie Makuta o okazanie umiaru wobec Toa to jak proszenie Rahkshi o przestrzeganie zasad etykiety. Hmmmm... co to takiego? Mógłbym przysiąc, że na zewnątrz pojawił się błysk światła. Musiał być dość potężny, skoro zobaczyłem go aż tutaj. Cóż, jeśli było to coś ważnego, pewnie dowiem się, gdy nadejdzie czas... Postacie * Bractwo Makuta ** Antroz ** Bitil ** Chirox ** Gorast ** Icarax ** Kojol ** Krika ** Miserix ** Mutran ** Spiriah ** Teridax ** Vamprah * Barraki ** Kalmah ** Pridak ** Takadox * Tren Krom * Vican * Vultraz * Toa Hagah Kategoria:Generacja 1